Hiding in Cars from Vampires
by hobbleit
Summary: Dean reminisces after Sam is injured by a Vampire.  Minor hurt Sam.  Just a bit of fun.  Flashback Dean is 10, Sam 6


A/N:Here is the reply to another challenge over at the special hell forum. The challenge was for a story 500-2000 words long and had to include a flashback, the car, a vampire and one or both of the brothers. It's not beta'ed so all mistakes are mine

Disclaimer: Still don't own Supernatural

**Hiding In Cars from Vampires**

"Sammy!" Dean cried out as his baby brother was hurled into a wall by a very angry vampire. "You okay?"

"I'm great," Sam groaned in reply, "just fine." Dean had to let out a little laugh before turning his attention back to the vampire. The vampire threw a punch which Dean easily dodged and he had the perfect opportunity to gain the upper hand. He kicked the vampire against the wall and lifting the machete he had in his hands, he pushed it against the vampire's neck until it has detached from its body. Letting out a tired sigh, Dean hurried over to his brother to check if he was okay.

"That looks like a nasty wound," Dean said. Sam's head was bleeding pretty badly. "Come on; let's get you out of here."

Dean helped Sam back to the Impala and made sure he was comfortable before taking his place behind the wheel. Sam looked awful and was obviously in pain. Dean was worried he had a bad concussion and had to stop him from falling asleep when he started to close his eyes.

"Dude, wake up. You can't fall asleep yet."

"Why not? I just wanna sleep."

"You probably have a concussion. You'll have to stay awake until we get back to the motel and I can check you out properly."

"Can't… tired."

"Well I'll just have to make sure you stay awake then."

"How?"

Dean thought for a moment before smiling to himself. Sam noticed,

"What are you smiling about?"

"Do you remember one Hallowe'en, you would have been about six?"

"No, what happened?"

Dean laughed as he started to tell his story…

_**Hallowe'en 1989**_

Dean was up late waiting for John to come home from a hunt. To pass the time he found an old black and white vampire movie on the TV to keep him occupied. He thought it was pretty lame, and not at all scary.

"Dean," came a little voice.

"Go to bed, Sammy, it's late."

"I can't sleep."

"Sammy, I'm not in the mood for this. Just go to bed."

"I'm not tired. What you watching?"

"A vampire movie."

"Can I watch?"

"No, you'll just get scared. Remember the clowns?"

"But clowns are scary."

"So are vampires."

"But you're not scared."

"That's 'cos I'm the big brother and big brothers don't get scared. Little brother's do, so just go to bed."

"I won't get scared. Can I watch?"

"Fine," Dean gave in. He never could refuse Sam's puppy dog eyes. "But it's your own fault if you have nightmares."

An hour later the movie had finished and Dean had insisted that Sam go to sleep. Another hour later and Sam thought he heard a noise. He crawled out of bed and crept as quietly as he could to Dean's bed."

"Dean," he whispered. "Dean, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Dean groaned.

"It's the vampire," he said terrified.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you watch that movie," he said quietly under his breath. "Sam it isn't vampires, there are no such thing, okay?"

"It's a vampire. I'm sure." Dean groaned again. He decided that he was never letting Sam stay up late ever again, never mind watch another horror movie.

"If I go and look, will you go back to bed?" Sam nodded. "Fine, stay here and don't move until I get back. Understand?" He nodded again. "Okay." Dean got out of bed, picked up the gun he had for protection and went out the door.

Sam crawled back under the covers and pulled them over his head. He closed his eyes and silently prayed for dean to come back.

Dean walked all the way round the motel, pretending to look for Sam's vampire. He didn't try very hard as he knew it was just his brother's overactive imagination. It wasn't too long ago he was doing the same thing because Sam was convinced there was a killer clown. He almost died of shock when he heard Sam scream loudly.

"Sammy!" He shouted and ran back towards the motel room.

Sam heard another noise. He closed his eyes tighter and hoped it was Dean.

"Dean?" He called out. "Dean, that you?" Not receiving a reply, he scrambled out of bed and went to investigate the noise. He couldn't see anything in the dark and was terrified when he banged into a solid object. He screamed loudly and ran out of the door towards the Impala. He opened the door, climbed inside and locked it.

"Sammy, what the hell?" John said, becoming extremely confused. "DEAN!" he shouted.

"Dad, where's Sam?" He asked running up to his father.

"He's locked himself in the car. Why did he do that?"

Dean started laughing, "He's scared of the vampires."

"Vampires?" John asked, then he realised. "You let him watch another horror movie again, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Don't you remember the clown incident?"

"He said he wouldn't get scared."

"He said that the last time too. Come on Sammy; come out of the car."

"No, the vampires will get me."

"Sammy, no vampire is coming to get you," John tried to open the car door but Sam wouldn't come out. "Come out of the car now Sammy."

"No. Feel safe here."

"Then can I come in?" Sam thought for a moment before nodding and opening the door. John climbed into the seat next to him.

"You can't stay in here forever."

"I can. The vampires won't get me here."

"The vampires won't get you at all."

"How do you know?"

"I won't let them and neither will Dean. We'll protect you from the vampires."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay, I'll go back to bed."

"Come on then," he picked Sam up and carried him back to bed. When he was curled up and asleep John turned to Dean.

"Never, ever let him watch a horror movie again."

"Yes, sir."

"You do and you will be grounded for the rest of your life. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go to bed."

_**Present**_

Dean let out another laugh as he finished telling Sam his story.

"I don't believe you," Sam said indignantly.

"Believe me or not, it's true. You would have spent all night in the Impala hiding from the vampires if dad hadn't got back."

"Shut up." Dean only laughed harder.

"Jerk."

"Come on, it's funny." Sam remained stone-faced.

Dean's laughter continued as he accelerated the impala and drove towards the motel.


End file.
